


I will fly for you.

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happens when Greg has had enough of Mycroft,  when Mycroft has a fit of conscience and decides to go off on his own and what happens when Gregory finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will fly for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the current round of the come_at_once fanfiction challenge. The promt that I was given 'broken his Jesse loose and disappear'd, as soon as he wast skilled in falconry'  
> This is set post return of Sherlock but is not cannon with series 3 in any shape or form. Also Mycroft is being very Out Of Character but that is the point of this story
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and I have no rights to the characters withing this story They belong to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and ACD!

Greg stormed in to Mycroft's office at the Diogenes Club and waited until the door was shut. 

“So you bloody well knew that Sherlock was alive and you didn't think to tell me that he was okay. You watched me grieve for you brother at his funeral. You saw the pain I was in and you comforted me like he was really gone. Not once did you think to give me a hint.” Mycroft looked at him in stunned silence. “Time and time again you've brought me in and it's 'Will you do this?” and 'Will you do that?” I'm a glorified babysitter for Sherlock. You, you track me on CCTV and think kidnapping me in a black sedan is a reasonable thing to do. I feel like a bird that you keep feeding so I will fly for you. Well I won't do this any more. You hear me. Enough! Stay away!”

Mycroft looked at him and was about to speak. “Don't bother making excuses. Cause I won't believe a damned word that you say ”

Without even looking back, Greg walked out slamming the door behind him. In the silence the noise was deafening. Mycroft looked at the door as it slammed behind him. How had it all gone so wrong? This is not what he'd wanted. If he had had his way the he would have told Gregory but Sherlock wouldn't allow it. He was sure that if he told Gregory that he would be shot and there was no other way to deal with it other than to keep quite. How much he was regretting that now. If only he'd told Gregory he might not be facing the future without being welcome around him. 

It was then that Mycroft made a decision. He was going to do something that was going to change everyones lives, especially his. However, right now it didn't matter one bit. After all, Sherlock had John and Gregory and they didn't need him at all. Let's be honest about it Sherlock didn't want him around and he was sure that when he was gone he wouldn't be missed at all, especially by his brother. All he seemed to do was get in their way. 

Leaving the Diogenes, he made his way back to his townhouse, grabbed some clothes and toiletries putting them in his best travelling case. He wasn't sure when he'd been back but that didn't really matter that much. He would probably need to get some new ones at some point. Then he walked in to his study and sat down at the desk. Taking a fountain pen and some ink, he sat down to write Gregory a letter. As he did so, he wiped the tears that were dripping down his face so they didn't mark the paper. When he had done so, he put it in an envelope, addressed it to Gregory at the Yard and, after rummaging around in the desk he found a stamp. He then opened the safe and looked through it's contents. Placing some envelopes on the desk, he went through to the bedroom, grabbed his luggage and a set of keys to the Aston Martin and headed to the garage. 

He wasn't really sure where he was going but it didn't really matter. As long as he got somewhere that wasn't here, somewhere that wasn't London. He was going to leave Greg to find someone who would love him the way that he deserved to be, the way the he didn't seem to be able to. Driving past a letter box he pulled over and dropped the letter in it. Now he couldn't turn back 

Two days later Sally poked her head round Greg's door with an envelope in his hands. “This arrived for you. I don't think it's official and there's no return address.” As she walked over to him she said, “ And it's handwritten too!”

As Sally left the office Greg picked up the envelope. Turning it over he recognised the handwriting. It was Mycroft's. He opened it, took out the paper and as he read the letter he froze.

Dear Gregory,  
I am sorry that I am doing this by letter and that I don't have he courage to do this in person. I think that if I saw you I wouldn't be able to go through with this. I am leaving and not coming back. No matter what I do, I seem to cause problems and hurt to the people that I care about. My brother doesn't need me and I'm not even sure that he loves me anymore. Besides, I know that you and John will make sure that he is cared for. There are papers on the desk in the study that I would like Sherlock to deal with (with John's help if necessary.) 

If I have one regret it's that I didn't tell you that I had feelings for you. If I had, maybe this wouldn't have happened and we might have been able to work through all this. I hope that you will find someone that can love and care for you in a way that I feel that I could never do. Just so you know, I kept calling you and getting you to do things so that I could hear your voice and I kept coming over to see Sherlock on the off-chance that I might see you. It was the only way I thought I could have you in my life. 

I hope that now you have only one Holmes in your life, it might just get easier for you 

Best wishes and fondest hopes for you future. 

Beneath that was the flourishing signature of Mycroft. As Greg read it his heart lurched and he wanted to sit and cry but somehow the tears wouldn't come. He was sure that this had happened because of the argument that they had had at Mycroft's Club. However, he had no idea that it would lead to this. Dear God what had he done? He hoped that this was just something that would blow over and that he would have the chance to make it up to Mycroft. However, this was not to be. 

Over the next three days Greg kept sending him text messages which were not responded to. He made calls that were never answered. All through this, Greg kept hoping and praying that Mycroft would come back and they could set things right. But It didn't happen. 

On the seventh day after receiving the letter the woman he had come to know as Anthea came in to his office at the Yard. She looked tired and seemed to have aged somewhat. There were tears in her eyes. For the first time that he could remember, she didn't have a blackberry in her hands. She looked sad and resigned.

“Mycroft isn't coming back. He sent me instructions to close up all his offices and to secure all his computers. He has also asked me to deal with all the computers and official documents he has at his residences. Then they are also to be closed. I am to be reassigned. I think I may just ask to be let go. I'm not sure I want to do that job if I can't do it for Mr Homes.” After a moments silence she added, “Please find him Lestrade. If you can get him to come back please do. I … I never thought that I would find myself saying this but I am beginning to miss him!”

The next day Sherlock burst in to his office. He wasn't happy at all. “What have you done? Where is my brother, where is Mycroft?”

Greg looked at him. “I didn't think you cared. All you did was insult him.”

“Exactly, who will I insult now. I know that I have John but it's just not the same.”

There was a huff and a voice from behind him said, “Oh thank you very much Sherlock.” John Hamish Watson poked his head round Sherlock and looked at Gregory.

Sherlock looked at him and muttered, “Honestly John you know what I mean.”

“Not always. In-fact not very often if you must know!” For the first time in a long time Greg smiled. 

Then he got serious again. “So he's really left then?”

Greg's face fell. “According to Anthea his PA, all his offices have been secured and his residences too. I get the feeling that this is supposed to be something permanent!” Then a thought occurred to him. “He wouldn't do anything stupid would he?”

Sherlock looked at him in that way he did when he was thinking. “No. Of course he wouldn't. He is not like that. He will most probably be sitting in a cafe somewhere feeling sorry for himself and filling himself with cake.” Greg couldn't help noticing the sadness in his eyes.

Then something occurred to Greg. “Is there anyway you could find out the number plate of the car he was driving? I could put out a BOLO for it!” 

Sherlock said nothing and grunted John gave him a big dig in the ribs. “Of course he will, won't you Sherlock!” Before he could complain, John dragged him out of the door. 

A few hours later he got a text from Sherlock 

Royal Blue Aston Martin Number Plate – M3H MGO (Apparently this is his idea of a joke!!) - SH

Greg looked at it a smiled texting back. Thanks. This will help a lot. - GL

Greg circulated the information around the police forces around the UK. Fourteen days after he'd received the letter he got a response The car had been located in the car-park of the Blackpool Hilton hotel. After having arranged cover and speaking to his boss he was able to make his way there. 

At the hotel reception he flashed his warrant card “ I understand that you have a guest by the name of Mycroft Holmes staying here. I would like to know his room number.” The woman looked at his suspiciously. “I need to speak to him regarding an occurrence in London. It is a matter of vital importance.”

“Would you like me to call him to tell him you're coming Sir?”

Greg thought about it for a moment. “No thank you. I'd rather not give him a chance to run” 

She gave him the number and he made his way up. After finding the correct room, he knocked on the door. “Room service Sir.” 

There was a rustle of movement from within and the door opened .”I didn't order an …..” Seeing Greg standing there his words failed him. 

“Are you going to let me in or do we have to have this conversation at the door to your room?” Mycroft moved back and let him in. 

Greg surveyed the room. He had a tablet computer sat on his bed and the table in the suite was strewn with pictures, a lot of which seemed to be of him. As for the man himself, he looked like he hadn't shaved for a while and he was wearing chinos, an open necked shirt and an open waistcoat. He looked a world weary shadow of the man that he had know as Mycroft Holmes. 

“Mycroft what happened eh? I want you to tell me so that I can make things right and we can start again.” Mycroft looked at him forlornly. “ I mean it . I know that we've not seen eye to eye recently but I do want you back, even if it is just to share a pot of tea and moan about Sherlock.”

Mycroft looked at him with tired eyes. “You read my letter?” Greg nodded. “Then you will know why I kept calling and seeing you like that. It was the only way that I could have you in my life. I mean, why would you want to go out with a man like me? Someone who I am sure comes over as posh and arrogant.”

“Wait you didn't think that I would want to go out with a man like you. Dear god and there was I thinking you wouldn't want to go out with a flat footed plod like me. Christ, if only I'd known. I've got the hots for you you posh git!” Gregory could feel his cock begin to harden. 

“In-fact I've had the hots for you for a very long time. I've even got myself off thinking of you and all the things I've wanted to do to you.” Mycroft looked at Gregory and blushed. “So I take it from that blush and the CCTV pictures of me that you have here that you've done the same over me. So why don't we get together and may our fantasies a reality.”

Taking Mycroft's hand, Greg placed it over his erection in his trousers. Mycroft gave it a squeeze and Greg let out a delicious moan. “Wait. We can't do this. I mean I want to but I haven'd had a shower today. I didn't think I was having visitors. So I'm just going to have a shower.” Mycroft shot of the bed in the direction of the bathroom. 

By the time he'd come back, Greg had stripped off and was lying naked in bed playing with his erect cock. “Well are you going to come and take advantage of this offer?” 

Mycroft jumped in to bed with him and leant down and sucked him down to the root. Greg gasped and after what seemed like seconds came calling out Mycroft's name.It was the most amazing feeling ever. Mycroft sucked hard and took in every drop. Before he emptied his mouth completely, he reached up and kissed Greg and in doing so shared the come in his mouth with him. Greg loved the taste of himself in Mycroft's mouth and hummed out his approval. 

“Fuck me Mycroft. I want to feel you in my ass”

Mycroft pulled out a large bottle of lube and smiled. Greg knew exactly what he wanted. After some swift preparation, Mycroft plunged his cock in to Greg's ass. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of two men shagging. 

“Harder Mycroft.” Greg gasped, “Harder, pleas...” The words were lost as Mycroft began to really fuck him as hard as he could. As he did so, Gregory began to chant Mycroft's name as if it was a mantra.

It wasn't long before Mycroft felt his balls tighten and suddenly with a shout of “GOD GREGORY!” he came harder and longer than he could remember having done, even when he was doing it himself. It was the most amazing feeling that he had had in a long time

“That was amazing my dearest Gregory. I want to do this again and again.” 

Greg smiled. “Well, I am here for another two days.”

“MMM it's just as well that the room service is good here.” Mycroft said as he lazily ran his fingers through Greg's chest hair. “Well that's if we haven't eaten first.” 

Greg laughed and then said thoughtfully, “Mycroft, when we get back you just have to call and I'll fly again for you.” Then he looked in to Mycroft's eyes. “You will be coming back won't you?”

Mycroft smiled. “Knowing that you will be there for me, how could I not come back. I will keep you safe and warm and will look after you my dear one.”

Then they slowly drifted off in to the pleasant silence that came after love making, each knowing they were safe in the arms of the one they loved.


End file.
